Wishing for the Rain
by Crystal Pheniox
Summary: I/K "You raped me!" Kagome's brother just passed away and she needs someone's help... his heart had been broken too many times... and with the first impression being a rape... this is going to be one long hell ride! Will they survive?!
1. The Credit Card

Hey everyone! This is Crystal Pheniox, coming up with a Brand New idea for an Inuyasha fic, which hopefully you will ALL enjoy! Though this beginning might be a little boring, please bare with us! Thanks! And sorry for all those Kikyo fans out there! We're not against her, we're just not for her, and plus, who'd be a bad guy villain ne? Sorry bout that!

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, though we WISH we could, and then it wouldn't take us so long to find all the episodes to watch, argh! Not to mention have to guy to ourselves! Lol, well enjoy!

Written by: Crystal Pheniox

_____________________________

**Chapter One: The Credit Card**

Kagome walked through the rain, down the now empty streets. It wasn't a surprise that they were empty, who'd be crazy enough to walk through this kind of rain. A few cars passed here and there, splashing water at her, but she didn't seem to notice nor care. Her eyes had a far away distance look in them, filled with unshed tears. 

Her brother, Souta, had died just last week, and she couldn't cry because her mother was crying her heart out as it was. She didn't want to bring further sorrow into her family. It was hard for them. Souta had been fighting an unbeatable virus inside of him for ten years before he had finally become hopeless and weak of it. And now, he was gone. Forever. There wasn't that little brother she used to pick on all the time anymore. Or even get yelled at by. Everything that they had been able to live through for ten years were just gone… everything….

Kagome wasn't sure where she was going. She was just going. She needed a time alone, to think things through, to be alone for a while. Without her mom or anyone else around. And she definitely needed time to be able to cry from people's views. She just wished that everything would be a dream, a nightmare, so she could just wake up and know that her brother was still with her. But truth be told, it wasn't. She had pinched herself so hard and so many times already, to know it wasn't. Finally coming to a stop, Kagome looked up at the building that stood just beside her. 'Drink Drink Alcoholic" was the name of the place. DDA. Slowly, she made her way inside. Maybe a few drinks would do her good, she wasn't rich, but she could definitely afford a couple of drinks. At least she wouldn't have to remember this event for a while.

Kagome took a seat at the front of the bar and decided to order two BIG cups of the most alcoholic drinks that there was in the store, of course, also the cheapest. She didn't even notice the bartender giving a sadden look to her, knowing she was probably suffering pain. Not only was she emitting the aura, but also the sadden look was written all over her face. Soon she began drinking until her mind began to fog up and she couldn't think any longer.

_____________________________

Inuyasha drove through the rain. Many thoughts clouded his mind, and he couldn't stay still anymore. He had to get away from his house, his life, his everything. Even after that pathetic talk with his so-called-brother, nothing changed, and he still hurt inside. Just a month ago, his girlfriend had dumped him. Could you believe it? Him! The great Inuyasha, who was about the best looking guy around, had been dumped. It was despicable. Not only had Inuyasha been shamed, but also he was absolutely in love with the girl. He had never felt such rush of emotions for anyone before. But here he was, alone. He couldn't cry, and even if he tried, no tears came. He could only scream and yell mournfully. He had promised her everything he had, including his heart. Maybe it wasn't the world. But it was everything he had, and she just got rid of him like that. She played him, used him, and when she was done, threw him out like an unwelcome half eaten piece of rotting bread.

_Flashback_

_"Inuyasha, we're through," said a black haired beauty before him. _

_"W-what?" asked Inuyasha, not understanding anything that was going on. A second ago, they had just enjoyed one of their blissful kisses, and suddenly she says that? It just didn't add up, it didn't make sense to him. _

_"You heard me Inuyasha, I don't love you. Don't you get it by now? I never liked you, I was only with you because you had things that other people didn't. You had things I needed. I don't care about looks, or how nice you are. I needed the cash, the money. I told you once, remember? I didn't like my parents-" she started as she pulled away from him._

_"Kikyo… I told you, I'd help you. I'd cherish you; I'd make sure they wouldn't ever lay a hand on you ever again… Why do you still want to leave? Did they tell you to do this?" asked Inuyasha, interrupting her. He could feel his heart slowly breaking apart from every single word she said to him. Each and every word was tearing a whole inside of him. _

_"Inuyasha! THEY didn't tell me what to do! I did it because I have to; it's my own decision. I've found someone better Inuyasha. I found someone long time ago, but because we didn't have the money to leave this place, I needed to scam off the richest guy in town, and-" started Kikyo again._

_"And it was me…" Inuyasha finished off in disbelief that suddenly after nine months of being together, she'd just leave like that. His brother had been suspicious to why everything in the household seemed to be disappearing day by day, and so had he, but when his brother had been suspecting it was because of Kikyo, he had refused to believe it. She was just too kind and innocent to do such a thing. There was just no way possible. But here he was, standing in front of the girl who had not only stolen his household treasured items, and money, but also his heart. _

_"Exactly. But now I've got enough, and he wants me to come back. I'm tearing him apart by being with you, I can't stay with you any longer, and it's tearing ME apart to be without him! Inuyasha, please understand…" stated Kikyo as she diverted her gaze from him. She was obviously ashamed in some way or other. Suddenly, a man came up behind her and put his arms around her slim waist. She didn't move, knowing whom it was._

_"It's alright Kikyo, don't worry, I'll handle it from here," he whispered into her ear. Knowing her eyes were probably filled with unshed tears right now._

_"Inuyasha, you can call the cops on us if you want… but would you really dare? Come on Kikyo, let's get out of here," he said quickly as he began to turn around. He held onto Kikyo and kissed her passionately in front of Inuyasha's face! Finally they broke apart. Kikyo turned to look at Inuyasha once more to finish off what she was trying to tell him before._

_"Forget you ever met me Inuyasha…" and with that they left. All Inuyasha could do was watch their retreating back soon fad away from sight. And feel the bittersweet taste of her lips against his just a moment ago. His world had finally crumbled._

_End of Flashback_

"Kikyo…" he thought silently as he continued to drive. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away. He hadn't seen her in a month, and he knew he'd never see her again. He didn't know which hurt more, the part of not seeing her again, or her betrayal. 

Inuyasha remembered the month he spent in his room, not leaving the house, not even to see those lovely ladies out there that would line up everyday just to catch a glimpse of him. He used to think it was enjoyable to see them all practically grovelling at his feet just to be his. Well, not anymore. 

His brother, Sesshoumaru even came and acted caring for once in his life. Talking to him like a brother should… in a way. Slowly, Inuyasha reached into his left jacket pocket, and felt the smooth cover of a rectangle piece of plastic. 

Flashback 

_"Inuyasha… can I come in?" asked Sesshoumaru, who had been knocking on the door for the past twenty minutes._

_"It's NO, if you hadn't gotten the hint before when I didn't answer your knocks," grumbled Inuyasha. His voice was dripping with thick sarcasm._

_Sesshoumaru opened the door to his little brother's room anyways. "And I don't think I ever did listen to you, did I?" _

_Slowly, Sesshoumaru made his way toward Inuyasha's bed, where he was lying lifeless. Obviously ignoring Sesshoumaru._

_"Inuyasha… I told you she wasn't what you thought she was, but you never do listen to a single word I say. Just like your mother, always going around thinking she was right about everything huh?" said Sesshoumaru with a fake little laugh before continuing. "Inuyasha, maybe she did care about you for awhile. Who knows right? But do you really have to lay here in your room for days and not come out? Think about all those 'adoring' female fans out there, waiting for you. She might not want you, but any of those others out there will do fine. You've got tons to choose from. Besides, staying cooped up inside isn't good for you, you know? Your body won't be so 'tasty' for all those females out there anymore, now you wouldn't want to disappoint them would you?"_

_"Leave me alone Sess, I don't need you here to pester me right now. And what would you know, you never even liked mother," said Inuyasha, his voice slightly muffled in his pillow._

_"Heh, well, I never said I hated her, now did I? And besides, she was at least better than my own mother, and I'm very observant Inuyasha. I told you it was bad to go out with this girl. Didn't I tell you she was evil? And as much as I'd love to say I told you so, I won't. Inuyasha, it's time to go out and find someone new, someone better than her."_

_"Oh? And how do I know that this new person I find isn't exactly like her? Tell me that Sess. How do I know I won't be feeling this fucking pain inside my heart all over again! Tell me!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, looking up at his brother with pained eyes but no tears._

_"If you really cared about Kikyo as much as you think you did, don't you think you'd be able to cry right now? Look Inuyasha, I don't know so much about theses females, but from what I know, they're not all like her. Why do you think father had such a great life with your mother? Or how Rin is affecting mine as we speak? Just because of one female, doesn't mean you have to look down at all the others out there, that are all ready and willing to be yours with a snap of a finger."_

_"Keh, and since when did you get emotional, never mind care, Sess? I don't need your help," Inuyasha growled angrily. _

_"Here, take my credit card, use it for all I care. Just get out of here, I want you out of this house," said Sesshoumaru with a defeated sigh; he wasn't getting through to his brother. And he definitely wasn't in the mood to handle it either._

_End of flashback_

And here he was, driving around with his brother's credit card in his pocket. Finally Inuyasha spotted a bar, and decided that would probably be the second place he'd feel at home right now. 

"Taxi, stop, I want to get off right here," he said in his daze. He didn't want to have to drive home after he was drunk.

"That'll be $50.00 please," said the taxi driver as Inuyasha got out. Inuyasha nodded and took a big wad of cash out of his pocket, not caring how much it was, and left as the taxi driver smiled brightly and drove off. 

Inuyasha quickly entered the bar.

_________________________________

Kagome could feel a sudden presence take a seat beside her, but she didn't' care who it was. Her head was beginning to hurt again, and she could still remember her brother. She let out a little groan as she ordered another drink, this time even stronger and much more expensive. She could catch a glimpse of white from the corner of her eye. But like everything else was to her right now, it was blurred out. The bartender then handed her another drink.

Suddenly she heard someone's voice, which sounded like it was coming from the person whom sat beside her, order the same thing. But she didn't care. Just continued to drink.

________________________________

Inuyasha quickly ordered a drink, one of the strongest drinks at the bar, and was pretty expensive. Sighing he took a sip, when something suddenly caught the corner of his eye. He turned and faced her.

_'Is she… Is she…Kikyo…?' _He thought in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Could it be? But she looked so sad… as if she had just lost something. He could see her tear stained face, and could still smell the saltiness of it in the air. He hadn't seen her since she took his 'inheritance' worth of passed down items after his mother and father's death. Suddenly the girl turned and looked at him. She hiccupped once before glaring at him.

"Wha… *hic* are YOU looking *hic* at?!" she snapped unaffectedly.

Inuyasha winced at the sight of her, but immediately noticed how different she was from Kikyo. She wasn't Kikyo. It made his heart falter, knowing he'd never see her again, but this girl in front of him now… she looked so helpless. It almost made him want to help her. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and looked down at his lap. Finding the girl had suddenly gone unconscious on him.

_____________________________

Kagome was so dizzy, all she could see was a blur. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was starring at her through an intense gaze, and she immediately turned to face it. Regretting she hadn't. She quickly recovered and glared at the blur in front of her as hard as she could before she started to talk. 

"Wha… *hic* are YOU looking *hic* at?!" she snapped. Suddenly, her vision began to darken, and soon she found herself falling. 

FLOP!

She landed.

____________________________

Inuyasha sighed and lifted the girl into his arms, feeling sorry for her. He could smell just how sad she was, maybe more that he was himself. And besides, he wasn't feeling like himself. He was about to leave, when suddenly a voice stopped him. It was the bartender.

"Sir…?"

"What?! What do you want?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously at the innocent bartender.

"Um… you haven't paid for your bill yet…"

"Oh…"

"…………"

"..………"

"So… could you pay it now…?"

"Oh…."

"…………"

"…………….."

"….. ya….. pay hers too…."

"What?! AND why in the world should **'I' **pay **'HER' **bill?!" 

"Cause you seem to know her…." Said the bartender, noticing Inuyasha holding the girl, "And I don't think…. She's going to be paying…"

"…………….."

"………….."

"oh…."

"Um… yea…."

"How much?"

"That'll be $11085, sir,"

"What?! What the fuck did this bitch spend all that cash on?!"

"………… you ARE in BAR sir…."

"Forget I asked…."

"Yes sir…"

"…………….."

"…………"

"……………"

"Will that be cash or check?"

"……….."

"……………"

"…….. credit….."

"Alright then," said the bartender as Inuyasha handed him the credit card.

'_Keh, at least it's not MY money,' _thought Inuyasha silent as he smirked at the thought.

"Here's your card, sir, please come back soon." Smiled the bartender as he handed the card back.

Inuyasha grabbed the card and stuck it back inside his left pocket. Then he picked up the girl and went outside, where he quickly grabbed a taxi.

"SERVANT! DRIVE! I want to be out of this place and fast! 101 suit, Beverly Drive, and step on it will you?!" yelled Inuyasha angrily as he got in and pushed the girl into the taxi as well.

The taxi driver grumped angrily as he looked at the price meter. The thing that measures how much money it takes for a certain amount of time. It started at $5.00, but being as impatient as his 'customer' was, he decided to rise the price. Just by a little of course.

Inuyasha watched as the old hag rose the price till it was at $50.00, but he didn't care. He was getting a major headache. 

The taxi driver drove around the block once, and really fast, to make sure his 'customer' wouldn't suspect that he was driving slowly. Then he began on the right course to 101 suit, Beverly Drive. 

Finally the taxi driver stopped in front of the most expensive hotel in town, and watched as Inuyasha stepped out. 

"That'll be $500, _sir_," growled the taxi driver angrily. Inuyasha yet against grabbed a big wad of cash out of his pocket and gave it to the man, then grabbed the girl out of the car and carried her inside. 

Many turned to stare at the handsome stranger that entered the hotel, but he just gave them a glare and they backed off. Quickly he got up to the 11th floor and grabbed out a key-card.  

Quickly he slipped the card through and opened the door. He laid the girl down on the couch and quickly went in search for a blanket. Once he found one, he draped it over her. He was glad his best friend was out on a trip and wouldn't return till the following day, some time in the evening. He needed to put this girl somewhere, and there was no way he was going to bring anyone over to his house again. He definitely wouldn't let a stranger.

He stared at the girl for a moment before running a hand through his hair tiredly and entered the bedroom. Slowly drifting into sleep, but before the thought _'Keh, the monk can have his stuff stolen, besides, a girl would've stole it, he wouldn't mind' _entered his mind.

He fell asleep uncomfortably, he wasn't used to such uncomfortable beds, but he was too tired to care.

Early the next morning, Inuyasha got out of bed and checked himself over in the mirror. He took the spare toothbrush there and cleaned himself up before he went outside to a nearby café, and bought breakfast there. He finished his up and got the rest of it wrapped up before he headed back up to the suit with the sleeping girl in it.

When he re-entered the suit, the girl was still sound asleep. He put the breakfast down on the table and looked at her once more before entering 'his' room again.

She was so beautiful, just like how Kikyo was… she reminded him so much of her, but much sadder, and tired looking. But she was still beautiful. He still couldn't believe after everything they had been through, she'd just dump him like that. She had only used him… did she really feel nothing for him? Nothing at all?

Suddenly, he heard a scream from outside and he quickly rushed out.

________________________

Kagome woke up, not knowing where she was. She could feel her head pounding, as she tiredly swept her gaze around the place.

_'Hmmm……White, clean walls… pictures of a guy on the wall… big comfy blanket on top me, my bare legs… well, time to go back to… WAIT! WHAT?! BLANKET?! BARE LEGS?! WHAT?!' _Thought Kagome panicking, and without warning she let out a loud scream.

________________________

Inuyasha glared at the screaming girl in front of him.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" he yelled angrily as he rubbed against his dog-like ears. He watched as the girl pulled the blanket against her harder.

________________________

Kagome watched as a guy with white hair, gorgeous face, not to mention his tight shirt illustrated his wonderfully chiselled muscles, came out of a room and toward her. She screamed again. She didn't care wither this guy was good looking or not!

"You raped me!!!" 

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it for now everyone, thanks for reading this fic! Please review us and tell us what you think of this fic, and we'll update it as soon as possible! Later!

Preview 

Inuyasha quickly walked over there and grabbed out a little boy. 

"WHAT are you doing KID?! WHY are you following me?! Would you quit it you little brat?!" he snapped angrily. Suddenly he noticed a weird yet familiar scent coming off the little odd looking kid. Suddenly the kid began to cry, and EXTREMELY loudly. 

 __


	2. The Evil Orange Little Stalker

Ok! Thanks soooo much for those of you who reviewed our last chapter! It meant a lot to us! Well, this is our second chapter now. We know our first chapter was boring, but please bare with us, it was sort of a prologue really.  
  
Disclaimer: No, we don't own Inuyasha *sigh*  
  
Written by: Crystal Pheniox  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Time  
  
Kagome watched as a guy with white hair, gorgeous face, not to mention his tight shirt illustrated his wonderfully chiseled muscles, came out of a room and toward her. She screamed again. She didn't care wither this guy was good looking or not!  
  
"You raped me!!!"  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter Two: The Evil Orange Little Stalker  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, astonished at what she was thinking, and completely speechless in shock. When finally everything registered in his head he fell to the ground laughing his head off.  
  
Kagome's right eyebrow began to twitch slightly as she pulled her blanket closer to her, covering her entire body to the best she could.  
  
"WHAT is so funny?!" she snapped angrily, completely ignoring the pounding pain in her head.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You *gasp* think 'I' would RAPE you?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Why in the world would I waste my time raping someone as ugly as YOU?!" laughed Inuyasha uncontrollably. It had been awhile since anyone had ever made him laugh like this. Suddenly he felt a fist come straight down at his head and he stopped laughing immediately. He turned and glared daggers into the girl in front of him.  
  
"Look wrench, I didn't 'rape' you. Look at yourself, you've still got your clothes on!" growled Inuyasha angrily.  
  
Kagome quickly took a peek under the blanket, and realized that he was right. She still had her school uniform on. She hadn't registered that she was still wearing her short school skirt and not her long PJ pants. Kagome finally let out a sigh and shifted from the couch, grabbing her head in pain.  
  
At this, Inuyasha's eyes softened a bit. Not that he noticed in the least, but it did. And he sighed a bit as he went a grabbed a glass of water and shoved it in her face.  
  
"Here, drink it wrench."  
  
Kagome glared at him to the best of her ability at the moment. Her head pounded harder and her throat was extremely dry, so all she could do was accept the drink from the guy. Of course, she made sure he got the point that she didn't like it by grabbing it from him and finishing it in one gulp, then shoving it back into his hands.  
  
"What the-" he started in shock. "You wrench, you drank it. Put it away yourself! I'm no slave you know?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm a guest here. where ever 'here' is, and you should treat your guests better!" asked Kagome, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why you. you little." started Inuyasha in irritation before she interrupted him.  
  
"Oh just shut up, I don't care what you've got to say, I'm outta here," grumbled Kagome angrily as she got up and unsteadily began to walk past the startled Inuyasha.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he stated.  
  
"Oh? And why do I have to listen to you?" she snapped back.  
  
"You're in no condition to talk, look at yourself. You can barely walk, slut," Inuyasha simply commented. This only gained him a glare from the angry girl as she continued to walk off.  
  
"I don't need your help, sir" she stated in heavy sarcasm as she got to the door.  
  
Inuyasha right then blocked her way to the door.  
  
"What do YOU want now?!" she snapped angrily. Suddenly his face came dangerously close to hers, making a blush begin to form across her cheeks.  
  
A smirk began to form on his lips. He gives a little laugh before getting back from her a little.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say 'thank you' to me? You obviously owe me one," he said.  
  
"What?!" She screamed angrily.  
  
"Well... think about it... without me, u could've just screwed some guy this morning instead of sleeping soundly on my couch," he said with a light chuckle at the thought. He could feel her glare on him, knowing she was pretty pissed off.  
  
She mumbled something quietly under her breath.  
  
"Huh? I can't hear you" he said with an amused smirk. Knowing with his 'great' ears, he heard what she said, but decided to play her a bit.  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING!!! ... for all... I know... you could've screwed me and then put me back in... my clothes..." yelled Kagome angrily, slowly getting softer and softer. A deeper blush found its way across her cheeks.  
  
He laughed at this, "Like I'd want to screw something as ugly as you? I've got better things to do in my life."  
  
Kagome gave him her very best death glare at this comment. That was an insult! She opened the door and finally disappeared from view.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he knew he was lying. But man, was he a darn good liar! He knew she was quite a sight to look at, even with her puffy red eyes and the half moons under eyes. She was really quite the something.  
  
'Keh, glad I don't ever gotta see HER again. Shouldn't have even wasted my time bothering to help her,' thought Inuyasha silently as he gave a little growl of irritation before he grabbed the left over breakfast he had bought, and left the suit.  
  
Quickly he called the cab and took a long drive back to his mansion. He took a quick shower and left once more.  
  
__________________________  
  
Kagome quickly ran down the eleven flights of stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator and rushed outside. She spotted a nearby café, and decided that this time, being sober was probably a good idea. First she quickly recognized where she was, then ran home, took a quick shower and slowly made her way back to the same café.  
  
As she was walking toward her seat in the café, she suddenly bumped into the same guy she had seen earlier. She quickly grabbed a menu, using it to cover her face. She made sure her back faced the guy. Unluckily for her, he sat right behind her.  
  
Two minutes later, a lady and a man walked through the door and spotted the guy behind her. They waved and quickly took their seats.  
  
"You're late," he said with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome heard the girl shriek. She quickly looked at the reflection of the window and saw that the boy had slapped the girl's ass and the girl was now glaring at him while saying the word 'hentai'.  
  
Kagome quickly diverted her gaze from them, seeing enough.  
  
________________________  
  
Inuyasha watched all this in slight amusement, they were never gonna change. Suddenly his best friend, Miroku, motioned for him to look behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around slightly and noticed a raven headed girl behind him, he didn't care, he just turned back to face his two friends. Miroku suddenly winked at him, giving him a daring look. It just screamed out to him saying 'I dare you to use your 'charms' on that foxy lady'. Inuyasha smirked then shrugged. He turned around and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
The girl suddenly stiffened under his touch which earned him a slight frown to cross his features. He tapped the girl a bit harder, trying to get her attention, but the girl yet again stiffened under his touch even more if possible. Having enough of this game, Inuyasha spun the girl around. A menu was in between them. He could hear Miroku snicker at this. Then he heard his other friend, the female of the group, slap Miroku. Rolling his eyes at this, he tried remove the menu that was between them, but the girl held onto it really tightly. So he tried harder, and she held on tighter. Next thing you know.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!!!  
  
The menu had been ripped in half. Inuyasha stared at the girl in shock, it was HER! Suddenly the girl got up and ran out the door.  
  
"What was THAT about?" asked Miroku.  
  
After a moment of being frozen, Inuyasha finally turned around and shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you guys feel like eating somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
They didn't care, but just nodded their heads, so they walked into a more 'fancier' restaurant and ate there. They were able to enjoy the rest of the day to themselves, a few slaps and shrieks here and there, but nothing out of the usual. ___________________________  
  
The next day, Inuyasha decided to take a stroll at the park. He had been sensing that a little kid had been following him around for at least the last hour or so. And it was really beginning to annoying him. Finally her turned around and watched as a blur of orange ran into the bushes nearby.  
  
Inuyasha quickly walked over there and grabbed out a little boy.  
  
"WHAT are you doing KID?! WHY are you following me?! Would you quit it you little brat?!" he snapped angrily. Suddenly he noticed a weird yet familiar scent coming off the little odd looking kid. Suddenly the kid began to cry, and EXTREMELY loudly.  
  
Inuyasha dropped the kid and covered his ears.  
  
______________________________  
  
Kagome had gotten up earlier than usual this morning for her usual morning jog. She decided after everything that happened yesterday, she probably wouldn't ever meet that wretched guy again, and would probably go for a nice jog to forget him, when suddenly she heard a crying noise. Kagome quickly started to run toward the noise.  
  
When she got to the scene, all she saw was a little boy with red hair on the ground crying. She quickly rushed over to him.  
  
_______________________________  
  
"KID! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE MAKING A SCENE!!!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"Hey. it's alright, he won't hurt you now. What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down and saw a black-headed girl kneel down toward the little kitsune.  
  
That. that. THAT VOICE!!! Thought Inuyasha in shock when he remembered just whom that voice belonged to.  
  
"That. this man. he's mean. He was. *sniff* yelling at. me." sobbed the little kitsune as he pointed upwards toward something.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the girl turned and looked up at him, her calm and kind look disappeared from her eyes once it found him.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kagome glared up at the man that had made the little kid start crying. She should've known it was him. Quickly she got up from her crouching position, not liking the thought of being looked down on from him of all people.  
  
__________________________  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ANYWAYS?! First you rape a girl in her sleep then you bully some harmless kid who didn't do anything to you?!"  
  
Inuyasha winced at her rough tone, but quickly recovered from it when everything she said registered into his head. Letting out a little growl before rage took him over.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH! I didn't rape no girl and this kid is a FUCKING STALKER!!! And why would I even WANT to rape a girl who ain't MY bitch?!" He snapped at her.  
  
He watched as she rolled her eyes at him, not believing how an innocent looking kid could possibly want to stalk a guy like him. The look only enraged him further.  
  
At the point, they were both oblivious to their surroundings. Not wanting to make a scene, but doing it anyways.  
  
"I'm no bitch, and luckily ain't YOURS, PERV! And how could this kid even stalk you?! You're so damn scary I doubt anyone wants to be even 10 meters from you!" she yelled back at him angrily. She could almost see steams coming from his ears by now as he glared daggers at her and let out yet another growl.  
  
"I WOULDN'T WANT YOU AS MY BITCH, WRENCH!" he yelled back angrily before he jumped up into the trees and disappeared from sight. Glad he had the last words, but angry that anyone would even DARE talk to HIM like that.  
  
______________________________  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief before turning back toward the kid.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kagome, what's yours?" she asked, trying to comfort the kid a little, to let him know it was now safe.  
  
"I'm Shippo, and you sure showed him! Wanna be my mom?! wanna?! wanna?! huh?! huh?!" he yelled, suddenly brightening up.  
  
Kagome's face faulted, what was this kid thinking?! Where was his REAL parents anyways?  
  
"Uh.." Kagome hesitated.  
  
Shippo frowned at this.  
  
"My mom and dad died.... and I remembered they told me I would have new mommy and daddy before they left me. and I was gonna... ask that guy to be my new daddy. but he.... he yelled at me...." Shippo said softly, as warm, wet tears began to form once again in his eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed, who would've thought that 'guy' would tell the truth for once? Oh well, it wasn't like she'd see him again anyways. And what was she going to do with this little guy? Take him home? Nah, that wouldn't work.  
  
"Shippo huh? Well, tell you what then. When was the last time you ate something?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Um. I think it was two weeks ago." answered Shippo thoughtfully.  
  
"TWO WEEKS?! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU LIVE?!?!?!" yelled Kagome in shock, but quickly recovered and just put on a smile. "Alright then, how about we go get you something to eat first then, alright?" she asked.  
  
"YAY! Does this mean you'll be my new mommy?!" asked Shippo in excitement.  
  
"Uh. we'll see," answered Kagome. She didn't want to bring they little guy's hope down, but she was definitely going to have to figure something out, and fast.  
  
______________________  
  
"Well, that's the last time I ever go out for a stroll again," thought Inuyasha out loud as he entered the hotel suit. Quickly he rushed upstairs to see if his 'best friend' was in.  
  
"Miroku?" asked Inuyasha when he entered the new mess that his best friend had called a room.  
  
"Um, over here!" he yelled through the clothing, and garbage everywhere.  
  
"And where's that?" asked Inuyasha while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
"Miroku, you need to clean up after yourself once in awhile, you can't expect people to always take care of you," sighed Inuyasha as he picked his way through the room.  
  
"Heh, look who's talking," answered Miroku as his head poked out of a pile of laundry. "So exactly why are you here anyways?"  
  
"Let's see, my brother said I could keep his credit card for one more day, so I decided to take my 'friends' out with HIS money for the rest of the day, what you think?" asked Inuyasha with an obvious smirk on his face.  
  
"And how much did he say he wanted you to spend?" asked Miroku, knowing there was a catch.  
  
"$1000 at most, but since I don't think I've spent any yet, we've got that much to spend, and not at my expense," he answered.  
  
"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" yelled Miroku as he jumped up and pushed Inuyasha out the door. He quickly grabbed his jacket before leaving his room. "Wait. what about Sango?" asked Miroku on their way out of the hotel.  
  
"I'm about to call her right now," answered Inuyasha as he went over to the front counter and made a call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, alright. No, it's alright Sango, the café? Sure, ok, meet you there then," answered Inuyasha before he hung up and made his way back to Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well? What did she say?" asked Miroku anxiously.  
  
"She just met a new friend this morning, and wanted us to meet her. think she said something about a little 'cute' kid too." answered Inuyasha carelessly.  
  
"Really? Is her friend hot?" asked Miroku. He only got a glare from Inuyasha before he was knocked out cold.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for the second chapter! No cliffhanger here! Well, please review everyone, and we'll update as soon as we can from there! Thanks a lot to those of you who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to us, later!  
  
Preview  
  
"IT'S YOU!!!" they yelled in union.  
  
Bet you all know what happened here! ^_~ later! 


	3. I'M NOT GAY!

Hey everyone!!! Thanks a lot for those great reviews!!! Well, this is our third chapter now! Yup, the more reviews, the faster we update! At least we'll try. Well, enjoy everyone!

Disclaimer: Nope… we still don't own Inuyasha… but we're on it! Operation steal-Inuyasha is commencing!

Written by Crystal Pheniox

________________________________________________________________________

Last Time 

"Well? What did she say?" asked Miroku anxiously.

"She just met a new friend this morning, and wanted us to meet her… think she said something about a little 'cute' kid too…" answered Inuyasha carelessly.

"Really? Is her friend hot?" asked Miroku. He only got a glare from Inuyasha before he was knocked out cold.

_______________________________________

Chapter Three: I'M NOT GAY!!! 

Inuyasha quickly threw the unconscious monk over his shoulder and walked across the street, glaring at everyone that was staring at him. Which was a lot.

"Mommy, how come that man is kidnapping another man? Is he gay? I thought men only kidnap little girls…" whispered a little boy who was holding his mother's hand. Any normal person wouldn't have heard him, but having ears like Inuyasha… well, it's not as simple, now is it?

Inuyasha gave a death glare to the boy that said _'Lay off'_ before he continued walking. Regretting he had knocked the perverted monk out. Sighing, he held his breath as he opened the door. 

There was one thing Inuyasha had been reluctant to tell Miroku earlier… and that was that Sango had said that this 'friend' of hers was quite a looker. Of course, she had also said that she thought this friend would be a perfect match for Inuyasha, since they seemed to have the same type of eyes. Sorrow filled, yet determined and full of fighting spirit. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Sango had told him that she was already in the café.

Finally, Inuyasha reached the table, which a happy waving Sango was at. She was alone.

"Huh?" was the only Inuyasha said when he got over to her, forgetting the monk on his shoulder for a moment. "Where's this 'friend' of yours? How come you're alone?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, she went to help her little friend to the washroom, it's so adorable!" Sango practically squealed.

"Hey Sango, can we-" came a sudden female voice, but it suddenly stopped. Inuyasha turned around when recognizing the voice.

They stared at each other for a split moment. "IT'S YOU!!!" they yelled in union.

Sango stared from one to another, "Uh…. You know each other? Well, that's even better then!" she smiled.

They both turned to glare at her for a moment before turning to each other again.

"Why are you caring a guy on your shoulder? Suddenly decided that 'guys' were more of your style and taste? Knowing that no girls would go for a guy like you."

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" yelled Inuyasha infuriated by this girl. He didn't even know her name and they already hated each other. And THIS girl was SANGO'S NEW FRIEND?! He only hoped this would be the last time to ever see her.

"Suuuuure."

"I'M NOT!"

"Uh huh…"

"GRRRRR!!!"

"VERY scary, I'm sure."

"Oh SHUT UP BITCH!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Oh fuck you."

"I think you already did!"

"GRRRRRR!!! I DIDN'T FUCK YOU FOR THE LAST TIME DAMNIT!"

"SIT DOWN! Both of you! We're old enough not to act like kids, besides, there are little kids here! You don't go and say foul languages here!" yelled Sango as she pushed Kagome down to her seat.

Inuyasha immediately put Miroku down and sat the guy down. 

"I don't mind, really. I already heard him do that before…" whispered an innocent voice.

"It's YOU! The evil orange little stalker!" hissed Inuyasha angrily.

"Evil… orange… little… what? That's not my name mister, my name is Shippo, and you were supposed to be my daddy," said the little kitsune with a pout. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this.

_________________________

_'I can't believe it! I thought Sango was my friend! Bring me to some rapist guy like him, who's poor and lives in an apartment, and he's gay!' _thought Kagome angrily as she glared out the window. 

"Shippo, don't bother with him, he's not worth your time," she said sternly. "Sango, suddenly I don't feel so hungry anymore. It was nice meeting you, now I have to go."

"NO! Wait! Whatever it is that you guys are arguing about, can probably be solved. Come on! How about this… we'll… um… go to the mall right now! Get something to eat and then do a little shopping," smiled Sango pleadingly to Kagome. 

With a bit of hesitation, Kagome finally agreed, much to her discomfort.

"Alright! Let's do some shopping!" 

"Huh?" everyone turned to see the now fully awakened monk.

"Uh… is he… gay?" Kagome whispered to Sango as Sango began to twitch.

"No… he just likes going into the women departments during our shopping trips…" she answered as calmly as she could before she gave Miroku a piece of her mind.

"Oh no… I'm not going to carry him again," hissed Inuyasha with his hands up in front of him in defence.

____________________________

"I can't believe I got stuck carrying a hentai monk around…" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as they continued to walk through the mall. Shippo was on girl's shoulder. She was up in the front with Sango.

"Hey dude, look at the gay guy over there. Haha, why would those foxes even hang out with a guy like _THAT_?" whispered one of the bystanders to his buddy.

"Who cares, let's just do give them a little introduction. Just stray away from the gay guy," the other warned as they nodded in agreement. 

Inuyasha began to twitch at this, sometimes he really wished he didn't have such good hearing. _'I WILL keep calm… I WILL keep calm…' _he kept repeating to himself as he watched the two guys approach Sango and the other girl. Come to think of it, he still didn't know her name. Not that he cared either though.

"Hey there ladies, we'd like to introduce ourselves. My name's Yoshino," said a guy by Sango's side, trying to show off the 'great' smile he DIDN'T have.

"And my name's Hojo, it's a pleasure to be able to meet you. Um… what's your names?" asked the other guy next to Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, this is Sango," answered Kagome with a small smile. Hojo blushed a bit.

'So THAT'S her name… not bad… I guess…' thought Inuyasha silently. 

"So who's the gay guy behind you?" asked Yoshino.

"I'M NOT GAY!!!" 

"Huh?" everyone turned around to see a steaming guy with another guy over his shoulder. 

"Get away from here… right now… if you know what's good for you…" growled Inuyasha annoyingly. He had enough with this gay business, he was NOT gay for the last time!

"And why should we listen to someone who's gay like you? These ladies obviously deserve better," said Yoshino as he pushed Sango behind him, as if protecting her.

Inuyasha let out a low growl and quickly put the monk down. 

"You think just because you let out a growl it means you're some sort of tough guy or something?" laughed Yoshino as he pulled up his sleeves. "Then bring it on little man." 

Even though they were the same height.

Inuyasha immediately launched himself forward, but just then Sango got in the way. "STOP!" she yelled.

"Yoshino-kun, it's great to meet you, really. But please leave," she said as she pushed him away and quickly picked up Miroku, swinging one of his arms over her shoulder and dragging him away while pushing Kagome with Shippo away. Expecting Inuyasha to follow.

"You lucked out this time, Yo-yo, don't think I'll let you go next time," hissed Inuyasha as he passed by him.

___________________________

Kagome followed Sango, not knowing WHY Sango had even bothered stopping the guy. If the guy got hurt, well then, isn't that just too bad? Besides, the guy's ego needed one hell of a bruising anyways. 

"Mommy… I mean, Kagome, where are we going?" whispered Shippo into Kagome's ear.

"I don't know… I'm just following Sango around. Don't worry, we'll find a good place to eat later, alright?" she smiled.

"Ok."

_____________________________

Inuyasha followed behind, still glaring at Sango's back. He couldn't believe she stopped him from pounding the guy to death. He would've pounded the guy to the ground so hard that the ground would hurt!

"HENTAI!!!"

Inuyasha looked up to see Sango's face go red, and immediately he knew that the monk probably touched her while she was holding him.

_'Hah, this time she deserved it,' _he thought as a smirk graced his features.

"But SANGO! You were holding me! That must mean something right? You DO care about me more than you let on!" complained Miroku.

"I do NOT! HENTAI!" she screamed as she stormed off.

A few moments later, the group found themselves in a nice little looking restaurant where they ordered their food.

"So who was your last boyfriend?" asked Kagome in curiosity.

"Uh…. You know what? I don't really-" but before Sango could finish, Inuyasha interrupted them.

"You know what Sango…? We never did get any introductions here, isn't that a bit rude of you?" he asked, not really interested, but not liking the feeling of being completely ignored either.

"Oh… that's right! How silly of me to forget! Ok, this is Kagome everyone. The little guy is Shippo, and this hentai monk here is Miroku, and that's Inuyasha," she said smiling as she got up from her seat. Then she went and grabbed the waitress, asking for the bill.

"$500?! Just for ONE meal?!" Sango practically yelled out angrily. How in the world did THAT happen?! She only had about fifty dollars with her!

 "I didn't eat that much though… neither did Shippo…" thought Kagome out loud.

"Keh, the monk got hungry from all the beatings," answered Inuyasha, not looking at them.

"MIROKU! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PAY FOR IT?!?!?!" yelled Sango angrily as Miroku sweat dropped.

"Um… well… Inuyasha's brother let him use his credit card… $1000 to spend…." Said Miroku timidly. Inuyasha glared at him for mentioning that to them.

"INUYASHA! PLEASE pay for this meal!" begged Sango as she ran over to him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because you ate here too you know?!" 

"Fine, but only if Kagome there promises me something," said Inuyasha slyly as Kagome glared angrily at him.

"And what's that…. Inuyasha?" asked Sango cautiously. 

"Easy, she says sorry to me on her KNEES, then promises that she will NEVER say that I raped her in her sleep thing, AND do whatever I want for the rest of the day," answered Inuyasha as smirk crossed his feature. He knew revenge was sweet, but he never knew HOW sweet it really was till now. 

Kagome eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she yelled angrily. She couldn't believe her ears! She looked over at Sango and saw her give her a puppy eyes look. 

"Well then… what's your decision? Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled in protest, but knew there was no escape.

"Well, believe it. So… what's your choice?" he asked again.

"Like I have one," she stated in bitter sarcasm as she got down onto her knees. She took one deep breath as her eyes began to glisten over a bit. She couldn't believe she was doing this! But she refused to cry over something so insignificant and stupid.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Inuyasha," said slowly and clearly, not wanting to repeat it. 

"Fine," he said as he helped her up, only to be slapped away. "Now that isn't the way to treat your master for the day is it?" he teased at her expense.

Soon Inuyasha paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant with Kagome following him like any obedient dog.

Sango glared at Miroku angrily, while hissing, "You just HAD to eat that much and make Kagome suffer didn't you?! You pig!"

Inuyasha now lead the way around the mall. He only got stares now from girls who either admired him, or guys who envied him for having Kagome next to him. He didn't admit she was good looking at all; he just avoided making eye contact with her. Of course, he still had to boss her around, to make her do something! He was wasting his valuable minutes!

Inuyasha quickly walked over to one of those wishing fountains in the mall and dropped a piece of napkin into the middle of it.

"Kagome, get it for me. I don't care how you get it, just get it," he ordered with an extremely smug grin plastered on his face. Kagome glared at him but quickly just nodded and tried to reach for the napkin that was slowly drifting further and further away from her. No matter what happened, she still needed to keep her dignity, and she HAD to get that stupid napkin even if it killed her.

"Kagome…. Be careful…" whispered Sango as she watched Kagome get too near the water's surface.

"Hurry up bitch, I don't have all day you know?" growled Inuyasha angrily. He was supposed to be enjoying this! Why did he just feel so empty inside… and so… down? Why did he seem to feel worse than earlier? It just didn't make sense, but he knew he definitely didn't want to stay in the mall a second longer.

Suddenly…

SPLASH!!! 

Kagome fell into the fountain. Inuyasha watched her in shock, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He quickly rushed over to the side of the fountain and watched as Kagome's head popped back out. She walked out of the fountain and handed Inuyasha the napkin.

"I couldn't stop it from getting wet," was the only thing she said before she turned her back to him.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to put a hand on her to say it was ok and sorry or to continue like nothing happened. He had never had to face this sort of stuff before, and now that he did, he didn't know how to handle it.

"I… um… Kagome…" he started, unsure of what to say himself. So he just shut up.

"Can I go home please? I don't want to stay here when my clothes are soaked…" whispered Kagome as her voice cracked a bit. Her pride had never been so ruined before.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her into a clothing store. "Look, just pick out some stuff to wear, and I'll pay for it. Now go," he urged her forward. "Sango, help her out," he finished off.

He then walked over to Miroku and dragged him away from the women's department and decided to wait outside the dressing rooms. About half an hour later, Kagome had decided on something to wear, and seemed in a much brighter spirit than early. That is, until she saw Inuyasha again, her expression changed drastically. Inuyasha couldn't help but press his ears flat onto his head. He felt bad. But he wasn't about to show it. He quickly used his brother's credit card and paid for it.

"How much was it?" asked Kagome timidly.

"Doesn't matter," answered Inuyasha simply as they began to head out of the store, her wet clothes in a bag.

"I have to pay you back."

"No, you don't. Look, it doesn't matter alright? I say you don't have to know, so just leave it," Inuyasha snapped. But soon regretted that he did, since she looked worse than before again. God! What was with this girl anyways?! Why was she so damn confusing?!

Soon they all went home and Inuyasha ended up being the one to drop Kagome home. He then quickly got back to his own house and took a nice clean shower. Then entered his room, sighing. He couldn't get Kagome out of his mind. She was driving him crazy! He didn't know what to think, she was just too confusing. And he was actually feeling remorse and guilt over what he did, when he shouldn't be! She still owed him for not getting her to screw another guy by accident that day!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door that interrupted Inuyasha's train of thought.

"Huh? Come in," Inuyasha growled angrily. Sesshoumaru entered.

________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it for chapter 3 right now everyone! Thanks for reading! Hope you all review and leave comments or suggestions or anything! Well, later!

Preview 

"OUT! OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANCE!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru in outrage.


End file.
